


Comment Fic for the Wooster Kink Meme

by kei_rin



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie has a devious plan to keep his tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment Fic for the Wooster Kink Meme

The tie was a mixture of a mottled green that had aspirations of being called forest green and a tepid blue that in some delusion thought itself to be a royal purple. While in theory those two colors should not be entirely ugly together, the fact that the tie was also shiny and iridescent made so that there was not a suit in the world that would look good with that tie. In Jeeves’ opinion. It might not surprise the reader to know that I, one Bertram Wooster, took to the thing with a love that would only be rivaled by a magpie. 

I knew it would be a matter of time before Jeeves, my manservant and lover-- who exercises a great deal of say over the contents of my wardrobe, would go about getting rid of my much beloved tie unless Drastic Steps were taken to change his opinion of the article in question. Towards this end, I felt that it would be best to connect the a in q to something, pleasurable. If that’s the word I want. Yes I think it is. This way when Jeeves looked upon said a in q it would be a reminder of those wonderful feelings. It was an ingenious plan if I do say so myself, though the plan did require me to be a bit hard on the tie in order to keep it. 

It is fortunate for the tie that it was not silk or any other such fabric that could not handle a little rough treatment without becoming completely unwearable, because I did want to wear it again at a later time when it was no longer needed to bind Jeeves hands together in front of him. 

It was also fortunate for my plan that my bed was tall enough and wide enough that I could bend Jeeves over so that his upper half was laying across it comfortably; given the way his legs would shake from time to time, it didn’t seem as though the fellow would be able to hold himself up otherwise. 

I had instructed Jeeves to keep his hands in front of him and his eyes open. We also both had a very good view of ourselves in the full length mirror across the room. This was by no mean an accident. It gave Jeeves a very good view of the aforementioned a in q while I put my plan into action, regardless of if he looked up or down. It also gave me a breathtaking view of Jeeves’ eyes that I would have missed otherwise. 

We were both stripped of clothing from the waist down but I had kept the rest of my clothing on; all but the tie. Every button but the top one done up; it looked as though I had just taken the tie off. I had found at a pervious date that Jeeves had a thing for the young master being fully dressed or close to while he, Jeeves that is, was closer to the undressed side of the scales or even fully nude. I played up to that now, not just in the way I was dressed but, also in what I allowed Jeeves to wear at this time. Before I tied Jeeves’ hands together, I had Jeeves undress fully before returning his white button down shirt, unbuttoned of course with the cuffs undone as well, onto his person. The shirt was a bit wrinkled from being a little abused during the foreplay but that only served it better as it framed my manservant’s backside rather nicely. Nicely is perhaps to weak of a word to adequately describe the picture before me but unfortunately the King’s E has yet to come up with the proper words without falling back upon soppy metaphors or being unduly crass. A Wooster is anything but crass. I thought it a bit of a shame that Jeeves couldn’t see himself from that view it was very lovely indeed. Maybe we should consider getting some more mirrors for the bedroom. I shall have to remember to discuss that with Jeeves later.

I had gotten quite good at judging when Jeeves was reaching his completion and when I judged him close, I pulled him up off the bed a little so I could reach around and grasp him firmly. This brought me right flush against his back. I could feel how the shirt was clinging to his back a little, damp with sweat. I kissed the back of his neck as he groaned closing his eyes a bit. 

“Keep your eyes open Jeeves.” I told him. “Or you’ll miss the moment.”

Jeeves opened his eyes, meeting mine through the mirror. We were locked together in every sense of the word at that moment and the subsequent ones following.

~

I had rolled us on our sides while Jeeves composed himself mentally again. I was unwilling to be parted physically from him at this moment. His hands were no longer stretched out in front of him but closer to his body. I couldn’t help but to reach out touch that junction where the tie was wrapped around his wrist. The shimmer of the tie against his skin was eye catching. 

“Well Jeeves,” I said. “You can’t say you hate the tie anymore.”

“No Sir. I suppose I cannot say I hate the tie anymore. In all honesty Sir, for a time I loved it.”

“I knew you would come around.” I will admit to being a touched with a little hubris at the moment but it didn’t last long. 

“But I would rather not see you wear it again, Sir. There really isn’t a suit in the world it would look good with.”

“I don’t know about that Jeeves. It seems to go fetchingly well with a Birthday Suit.”

So maybe I wouldn’t be able to wear it again, but at least it would stay. That is something of a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Based following promts: “I love it.” “Bertie fucks Jeeves in front of the mirror, so that they can watch what they're doing!!!”and “Due to public school, Turkish baths, and being attended at all times, Bertie has no issues with nudity (maybe doesn't even consider his own nudity sexual). Jeeves is less comfortable with his own nudity.Clothed-Bertie/Naked-Jeeves sexitimes. Make it happen.(Also, Top-Bertie. Please and thank you.)"


End file.
